Roach and Ghost Oneshot Collection
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Roach and Ghost, who are in a relationship. If you don't like Roach/Ghost pairing then don't read this. Yes there is SLASH, it's rated M for a reason! Don't say I didn't warn you! Other than that, have fun! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ummm... hello! So you guys probably know that I'm planning on having a Roach/Ghost pairing in You Can't Kill a Roach. Well when I do that, I don't want it to be my first time writing that sort of thing because then I would probably fuck everything up. *sigh* I have so much faith in myself, don't I? But anyways, I'm gonna try to get some practice in by writing some oneshots. So... here's the first one. Please go easy on me! I read stuff like this all the time but I've never actually written any smut... Well, there's a first time for everything I suppose.**

 **Btw- I can't stop laughing. Omg it's just... so... way too funny! Lolz, this is why I don't try to write this shit! I laugh way too much oh my god. ^o^**

 ***Oh and it would probably be good to tell you guys that in this oneshot, they are already together. Yup, established relationship.***

 **WARNING: This is Roach/Ghost smut. Don't like, don't read! And don't say I didn't warn you! Don't you dare!**

* * *

Roach sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach. His eyes flew open and he cried out when pain flared in his shoulder. He carefully moved onto his back and opened his tired eyes. He immediately recognized Ghost's room. He was laying on Ghost's bed... in Ghost's room. What the fuck? Not that he minded being there, he just figured that he'd be stuck in the infirmary after what happened on their last mission. He had been shot in the shoulder for like the millionth time. He slowly sat up and looked around, wincing as his shoulder throbbed.

"G-Ghost?" He asked, scanning the room for his seemingly missing boyfriend. (A/N: Waaaaah, I said the b word...)

He heard footsteps, then Ghost entered the room carrying a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

"Oh, you're up. I thought you were hibernating, you're like a bear." He laughed.

Roach giggled and stuck his tongue out at him.

"So... why am I in your room?"

"Would you rather go back to the infirmary?" Ghost asked with a smirk.

He glared at him. "Fuck no."

Ghost chuckled and said, "Here, take these. They're for the pain."

Roach sighed and swallowed the pills, sipping from the glass of water. Ghost watched him like a hawk.

"Hey... we should do something..." Roach said, a mischievous smile spreading onto his face.

He gave him a confused look and was about to ask what he meant, but was interrupted when Roach leaned forward and kissed him. It was rough and heated, causing Ghost to wonder about Roach's sudden want to do... well _this_ , although mood swings were the norm for him. The younger man smirked when he heard Ghost moan. He nibbled on his bottom lip, silently begging for entrance, which Ghost gladly gave. He roamed among the rows of teeth, his tongue wrestling with Ghost's for dominance. He slid his hand under his shirt and explored, running his hand over his defined abs and chest. Ghost moaned louder than before when he started playing with his nipple, twisting it and teasing it as both of them got more turned on by the second.

They broke the kiss for air, both of them gasping at this point. Roach removed his hands from Ghost's chest and moved them instead to his erection, palming it through his pants. Ghost gasped and moaned in pleasure, but after a few minutes he grabbed his hand and pulled it away. Roach looked up at him with a confused expression, thinking that he didn't want to do this.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Ghost rasped, only turning him on more.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Ghost pointed to his shoulder, "You're hurt, and I don't want to tear your stitches..."

"Well guess what? I don't give a fuck." Roach said with a sly smile.

Ghost couldn't help but smile back at him. He was so cute.

"Yeah, well I do." He said, crossing his arms.

Roach pouted and made puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease?" He begged.

Ghost stared at him for a few minutes. Then he just couldn't take it anymore. He damn near ripped Roach's shirt off, shoving him to lay back and trailing wet kisses up and down his neck. Roach moaned and unsuccessfully tried to undo his belt buckle. After a minute of watching this, Ghost laughed and pushed his hands away, doing it himself instead. He threw his belt somewhere behind him, his pants and boxers following shortly after. Then he did the same with the younger man's clothes. They just started at each other for a few seconds. Then Roach blushed and looked away.

"Don't stare at me, you pervert!" He whined, squirming uncomfortably.

Ghost laughed at his shyness and leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, much unlike the first one.

"I love you." He murmured against his lips.

"Love you too, bitch."

He felt Roach's hands run through his hair, tugging and pulling at it as he anxiously writhed below him. He ground his hips down, causing them both to release a moan that was muffled by their mouths. Roach bucked his hips, desperately needing more. Ghost pulled back and moved his hands down, gripping Roach's cock, squeezing and dragging his thumb over the tip. He gasped and gave a throaty groan that set Ghost's skin aflame. He sucked on the skin just below his ear, leaving a mark that he had no idea how they would hide tomorrow, but neither of them cared right now.

"Fuck... mmmm so good... Ghost..." He moaned, bucking his hips up again, urging him to continue.

He was a panting mess. Ghost was sure that if it were possible, he would have melted into the floor by now. Unbeknownst to Roach, he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He coated his index finger in it and slid his hand down between Roach's already spread legs. He circled his entrance, teasing him with a smirk.

"Mmmm Ghooost... hurry... damn it..." He whined, pushing his hips down in an effort to get him to hurry the fuck up.

Ghost giggled and slowly pushed it in, moving it in and out and gradually increasing the pace. Roach's face was contorted in pain as he added a second lubed finger. He twisted his wrist and scissored his fingers, opening him up. He removed his other hand from his cock and rubbed it up and down his sides, willing him to relax. Roach was making little noises, all of which went straight to his throbbing erection, which was now leaking with precum. He waited a few minutes, then added a third. Roach groaned and leaned up to kiss him. He pushed him back down, careful of his shoulder, but never broke the kiss. After a few minutes he rutted his hips up and pulled back.

"'M ready..." He said through gasps for breath.

Ghost nodded and lubed up his cock, aligning himself with his entrance. He paused, unsure of himself, but Roach whined and told him to hurry so he slowly moved forward until he was all the way in. He groaned at the glorious suffocating heat that surrounded him. So tight. Damn it felt good. He looked down at Roach, who's eyes were shut tight, his face twisted in pain. His hand was holding Ghost's bicep in a death grip. His lips were swollen and darker in color than usual, but he was sure his didn't look any better. He ran a hand through his messy hair and cupped his cheeks.

"You okay?"

"... Just... just g-give me a minute..." He stuttered.

"Take all the time you need, sweetie."

He played with his nipples while he waited, licking them and nipping at them with his teeth to try and distract him from the pain. Roach relaxed a bit and shifted his hips, causing Ghost to moan.

"M-move..."

He set a slow pace so he wouldn't hurt him. It took everything he had in him not to just pound him into the mattress, but he refrained from doing so because he would never hurt him. If he did, he would never forgive himself. Roach arched his back off the bed and nearly screamed in pleasure when he hit a certain spot.

 _Haha, found it._

"Ahhhh fuck! Ghost... again... faster..." Roach cried, bucking his hips up.

Ghost grabbed his hips and pulled them up a bit, giving himself a better angle. He aimed so he that hit Roach's prostate with every thrust, making him cry out and moan his name. He increased his pace, pushing them both closer to the edge. He grabbed Roach's cock and started pumping, the leftover lube on his fingers making it slippery.

Roach's breath hitched and he said, "G-Ghost... gonna... gonna c-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he came, spilling hot white liquid all over Ghost's hand. Ghost came shortly after, shooting his load into him. He thrusted into him a few more times, riding the high before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed beside him. They laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. They were both exhausted now. After a while, Ghost mustered the energy to clean up their mess and put some boxers on. He threw Roach's boxers at him and the younger man grumbled as he slid them on. He laid back down beside him, Roach automatically curling up next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head before falling asleep.

 **The Next Morning...**

Roach groggily opened his eyes and looked around, smiling when he saw Ghost's sleeping face. It turned into a grimace when he shifted his position. Damn, his ass hurt. He pouted and mentally shrugged, snuggling closer to Ghost and falling asleep once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Huh. I must say that that was probably the most interesting thing I've written so far. But again, it's my first time writing smut so I apologize if it totally sucked. Please review and tell me your thoughts! PLEASE!**

 ***I don't know why I feel embarrassed for writing this... what the hell...***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Hehehe... I was pretty happy with the reactions I got for this one. They were cute. Boopem, I love you. Marioexpertken, you already know I love you. BASICALLY I LOVE YOU BOTH! MUHAHAHAHA! Time for fluffiness...**

* * *

Roach yawned and looked around, glancing at the clock. It said 10:00a.m. His eyes widened and he leapt from the bed, immediately falling on his ass. In his haste, he had forgotten about last night. His ass hurt like a bitch. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. His ribs ached, but he just ignored them. He didn't know if he'd be able to walk... shit. Ghost walked in, drying his wet hair with a towel, and gave him a weird look.

He stopped beside him and said, "Nice ass, but... why are you on the floor?"

Roach glared up at him and he smirked.

"Oooh, you can't walk? Hey, that's your fault."

"How the bloody hell is it _my_ fault?! You topped!" He protested.

"Yeah, but you initiated it." Ghost replied, crossing his arms defensively.

"Fuck you."

"Nope, not now. Too early."

A cheeky grin spread across Ghost's face, which only pissed Roach off more. Finally after a few minutes, Ghost caved and picked him up. He winced and clutched at his ribs as he set him on the bed. Ghost kissed his nose and walked away, muttering something about meds. He came back a few minutes later and made Roach take his pain meds, then sat down beside him.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Roach just nodded.

"You gonna take a shower? You smell like sex." He said with a smile.

Roach smiled back and said, "That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"No, not at all. But Soap and Price won't like it."

"Who gives a fuck?"

"Certainly not me."

They laughed and Roach's phone started ringing. He sighed and answered it. It was Soap, asking him to come help them with something.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He said, hanging up.

Ghost pouted. "You're leaving me?"

"Yup." He said, getting up and getting dressed.

"Whhhhyyyyyy?"

"Cause those idiots need help hacking into something."

Ghost sighed and sat there watching him get dressed. After a few minutes, Roach turned around with a smirk.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Yeah, I just wish you were getting undressed instead of dressed." Ghost said with a pout.

Roach giggled and wiggled his butt.

"I'm bootylicious~"

Ghost laughed poked it. Roach jumped and ran to the other side of the room with a slight limp.

"Heeey! No poking!"

"Who says you get to make the rules?"

"I do, bitch."

Roach put his shoes on and went for the door, only to have Ghost grab him and and pull him into a kiss. He really wanted to stay... but he couldn't. Soap would be pissed and probably walk in on them. He hurriedly pulled back, blushing at the thought. Ghost chuckled and pinched his cheeks.

"You're adorable."

"They're waiting. I have to go."

"No quickies?" Ghost pouted.

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine."

"I'll make it up to you later." Roach said, waving and leaving the room.

Ghost smirked evilly and muttered, "You sure will."

* * *

Roach walked into the rec room, trying his best to hide his limp. Everyone was in there, sitting on the couches, eating food, and playing video games. Soap looked up and beckoned him over.

"What is it you need?"

Soap handed him the computer and be started working on it.

"Why are you limping?" Toad asked from the couch.

"'M not." He muttered in response.

"Ummm... yeah. Yeah you are." Archer said, his eyes scanning him like an x-ray.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's annoying." Roach said, still focussed on the computer.

"Whatever."

Price walked into the room and smirked at the pair before whispering something to them. They started laughing and said things like, 'Oh, now I understand' and 'Oh my god'. Roach tried to concentrate but he just couldn't with all the laughing.

He shot them a murderous glare and said, "What the bloody hell is so funny?!"

They giggled and Toad said, "Damn Roach... I didn't know you bottomed."

Roach refused to let his surprise show. He kept a completely straight face.

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard you, there's no point in denying it." Price said with a sly smile.

"I always knew you were perverts." He sighed, shaking his head.

"What? Why?!"

"Cause you were sitting outside people's doors listening to them fuck. Creepy~"

"We were not!"

"Yeah! We were just walking by!'

"Mhmmm, sure."

"But it's true!"

He didn't say anything more on the matter and finished what he was doing. It didn't take him long to crack the system and get them in. He stood and handed the laptop to Soap before wordlessly leaving the room. He went back to Ghost's room and opened the door to... an empty room. He entered and looked around.

"Ghost?"

Suddenly a large amount of force knocked him to the floor. The air was shoved from his lungs in one explosive _whoosh_. He was too stunned to do anything for a moment. Then he heard a laugh. He immediately recognized it. He glared up at Ghost, who was on top of him straddling his hips.

"You scared the shit out of me, you idiot!"

Ghost only laughed harder. He tried to hit him but Ghost grabbed his hands and pinned them to the floor. He struggled and squirmed but couldn't get him off no matter what he did.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, cutiepie."

"You're squishing meee..." Roach whined.

"Earlier you ditched me. So rude."

"I had to! The captain told me to come help!"

"No excuses."

Roach sighed in defeat.

"Buuut... you could always make it up to me." Ghost said, his eyes shining with excitement.

Roach just started at him for a moment.

"You're a whore, you know that right?"

* * *

 **A/N: Silly chapter! Yay! It was cute. Please review! PLEASE** **!**

 **Btw- Does anyone know any pet names for these two? Like seriously... I can't think of any other than cutiepie. Please tell me if you know any! TELL ME WHAT THEY ARE BEFORE I DELETE THIS STORY! Hehehe... :P**


End file.
